


Cazador de arcoiris

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Rainbows, Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Charlie quiere ser un cazador de arcoiris
Relationships: Charles "Charlie" Williams Edwards & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cazador de arcoiris

**Author's Note:**

> Esto esta dedicado a Taisha gracias por dejarme usar tu idea :)

Danny se encontraba muy triste y lo único que quería hacer era tirarse en su cama y jamás volver a salir de ella, Rachel le había dicho cosas hirientes sobre su forma de ser. A pesar de que ya no están casados, su opinión sigue siendo importante para el, porque si a ella le desagrada, entonces a los ojos de Steve es un pedazo de basura.

Trató de poner buena cara y disfrutar de la compañía de su hijo, se sentó con el en la sala para ver una serie de la cual no se aprendió el nombre y realmente no le interesa. Es sacado de sus pensamientos por Charlie al sentarse encima de el y abrazarlo fuertemente, el corresponde el abrazo y le besa la cabeza.

"Danno, yo quiero ser un cazador de arcoiris" dijo muy serio el niño.

"Oh!! Un cazador, ¿porque te gustaría eso cariño?" Pregunto un tanto curioso Danny.

"Para darte los arcoiris y que nunca vuelvas a estar triste"

Al detective se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante las palabras de su hijo, lo jaló y lo abrazó muy fuerte miéntras dejaba salir un par de lágrimas.

"Dios! Charlie te amo mucho campeón"

"Te amo más Danno y cazaria todos los arcoiris que pueda con el tío Steve para que nunca vuelvas a sentirte triste"

"Tu eres mi gran arcoiris cariño, siempre sabes como llenarme de felicidad"

Ambos siguieron abrazados mientras miraban la tele hasta que el sueño los invadió y durmieron en el sofá muy tranquilamente.


End file.
